


Blank Page

by Fangu



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangu/pseuds/Fangu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's very different from other women he's slept with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Page

She's very different from other women he's slept with.

A smell of spices from a faraway place,  
eyes burgundy deep with undertones of red,  
slender and soft hands with claws which he for each passing day seems to forget are there  
feet padded softly with fur, tickling the skin on his thigh when her armor is off  
lengths of a thick white mane as willstrong as herself.

The smell of her sweat - strong, different, challenging; now familiar  
Her unspoken need for him only revealed in her elongated stare  
Her soft cries of release when he finally solves her puzzle.

Relaxed, long ears resting when she's half asleep in the sunlight  
A faraway gaze, revealing wisdom he knows she quiets.

She's everything he didn't know he wanted and all he will ever need.


End file.
